


Forever Love You

by thatoneunevenchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneunevenchick/pseuds/thatoneunevenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short Destiel fanfictions that I felt like writing and will be adding to over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cupcakes

Dean sighed, pushing the red metal shopping cart around the produce section of the brightly lit grocery store. Sam set a bag of baby carrots into the cart along with a bag of whole wheat bread, causing Dean to frown at it.  
"Sam" Dean said, getting his attention, forcing him to turn and look at him.  
"What?"  
"Pie?" He asked, tilting his head in the direction of the bakery section. San sighed and rolled his eyes but he nodded all the same. Dean smiled widely, turning the cart around and heading over to the baked goods. He stopped in front of the pies, placing a cherry and pecan in the cart.  
"Really Dean? Two pies? Do you even know what's in pie?" Sam asked, raising a judge -mental eyebrow.  
"Don't judge me" Dean said, walking along the display of baked goods. He stopped in front of a display of cupcakes, grabbing a container of six.  
\---  
"Here Cas" Dean said, tossing him the container of cupcakes.  
"What are these?" He asked, turning the container over in his hands.  
"Cupcakes" Dean said absently, rummaging through the shopping bags and putting stuff out on the table near the door of their hotel room.  
"They look nothing like cups" Cas stated. Dean held back a laugh.  
"They're just small cakes Cas, try one" Cas frowned, looking down at the package with slight interest before opening it with some difficulty. Cas picked one of the cakes out of the container and held it, about to bite into it.  
"Wait Cas" Dean said, coming over to where he was sat on the bed, taking the cake out of his hand. He pulled the paper off the bottom and handed it back to Cas.  
"What did you do?" Cas asked, looking down at the small cake sitting in his hand.  
"You have to pull the wrapper off first" Dean said, going back to sit at the table. Cas sighed, bringing the cake to his mouth and taking a large bite out of it, getting frosting all over his mouth, chin and nose. Cas's eyes widened as he chewed up the bit of cake.  
"This is fantastic" he said with his mouth full, spraying crumbs everywhere. Dean shook his head, not turning to look at him. Cas smiled at his cupcake, shoving the remainder into his mouth, chewing with some difficulty. Dean turned to look at him, chuckling at his face, which was covered with crumbs and frosting. Cas smiled widely at him, his cheeks full, looking much like a squirrel.  
"You can't eat the whole thing at once" Dean stated. Cas finished chewing then swallowed, smiling.  
"Thank you for buying me these" dean shook his head.  
"You're welcome Cas"


	2. Comfort

Dean had come back from hunts bruised and beaten before but this time felt different, this time felt worse. His insides felt like pudding and his limbs like lead. Blood from the large cut over his right eyebrow ran down the side of his face and into his mouth. Sam was slightly less run down and Dean could feel his eyes on him. Dean parked the car and shut it off. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into the hard leather of the seat, letting his hands slid down the steering wheel and into his lap. Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him again and he simply shook his head. Sam huffed, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Dean sat in the car a moment longer before sighing and placing his hand on the door handle, shoving it open. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, wincing as he did so, the cut on his side widening. He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees, spitting blood out of his mouth onto the pavement. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up straight. He sighed, slowly making his way into the hotel room. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Cas. Dean's eyes darted over to Sam. Sam shrugged, leaving through the open hotel room door and shutting it behind himself. Dean lifted his arms up in exasperation, momentarily forgetting about the large cut on his side, before letting them fall to his sides and slap against his thighs.  
"What are you doing here Cas?" Dean asked, his tongue flicking out to lick the cut on his bottom lip.  
"Sam called me."  
"Oh and you actually came?" Cas frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  
"Of course". Dean shook his head, sitting down on the bed. Cas walked over to Dean, reaching up to place his hand on Dean's forehead but Dean stopped him, grabbing his wrist.  
"Don't" Dean said simply.  
"Dean you're hurt"  
Just don't"  
"Dean,"  
"I couldn't save her" Dean said suddenly, gripping Cas's wrist tighter.  
"Dean,"  
"She was only five" Dean said, looking up, his eyes meeting Cas's.  
"Dean"  
"She had so much to live for" Dean said, his hand sliding from Cas's wrist to his hand, Dean's other hand coming up to grabbed Cas's pointer finger, his other hand holding tight to his pinkie.  
"Dean it isn't your fault"  
"Of course it is Cas don't be stupid" Dean snapped. Cas stared down at Dean frowning. Dean took a shaky breath and pressed the back of Cas's hand to his forehead. Cas curled his fingers around Dean's allowing him to keep his forehead pressed to the back of his hand. Cas shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. Dean tugged on Cas's hand, pulling him down so he could wrap his arms around his neck for an awkward hug. Dean pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Cas tighter. Cas sighed, pushing Dean until he was sitting in the middle of the bed. Cas sighed again, crawling into the bed and sitting in-between Dean's legs. Dean re- wrapped his arms around Cas, squeezing his middle And resting his forehead against Cas's shoulder. Cas sighed, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder. Dean absentmindedly rubbed small circles on Cas's back, causing goosebumps to erupt on Cas's skin.  
"Thank you" Dean said quietly.  
Cas frowned "for what?"  
"For being here"


	3. Handholding

Dean wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower. Chasing down that vampire had taken longer than Dean thought it would. Dean parked the Impala in the garage of the bunker, crawling out of the car, stretching his arms over his head. Sam crawled out of the car after him, stretching.  
Dean wandered through the bunker into the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich and taking large bites out of it. He walked to his room, finishing his sandwich. He walked over to where Cas was sleeping on his bed, absently running his fingers through the fluffy dark locks.  
Cas smiled but remained sleeping. Dean smiled to himself, grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom. Dean stood under the hot steam of the shower, washing off the dirt and grime. He turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, drying his hair with a different towel. He walked back to his room, dropping the towel onto the floor. Cas propped himself up on his elbow, his hair ruffled in odd places.  
He watched Dean walk around the room, watching as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants.  
"Hey" Dean said, sitting next to Cas on the bed, nuzzling into his neck.  
"Hey" Cas said sleepily.  
"Missed you" Dean said, running his nose along the expanse of skin behind Castiel's ear.  
"Missed you too" Cas said yawning. Dean pushed Cas so he was laying on his back, turning him so he could spoon him.  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's middle, tangling their legs together. Dean kissed the back of Cas's neck, one of his hands moving to intertwine with Cas's.  
Cas brought their hands to his lips kissing the back of Dean's. Dean smiled, nuzzling into Cas more, enjoying the warmth.


	4. Close Proximity

Being locked in a closet with Cas wasn't exactly Dean's idea of a perfect day. Cas's elbow dug into Dean's ribs and Dean's groin was pressed hard against Cas's hip. Cas shifted slightly, rubbing against Dean's groin. Dean breathed in sharply and involuntarily pressed harder against Cas.

"Did you call Sam?" Cas asked.

"Does it look like I'd be able to?" Dean asked, his breath brushing across Cas's neck. Cas shivered as Dean's breath brushed lightly across his neck. Cas shifted slightly and Dean groaned quietly. Cas experimentally shifted again, purposely putting a little more pressure than normal.

Dean groaned again and pushed into Cas. Cas smiled smally to himself and pushed into Dean, causing him to let out a gush of breath. Cas jutted his hip up into Dean's groin and Dean let out a breathy moan. Dean pushed against Cas's hip, wanting more friction.

Cas allowed Dean to rut against his hip for a while before turning as much as he could in the tight space, his arousal pressing against the inside of Dean's right thigh. Dean groaned as Cas pressed against him and continued moving against Cas, grabbing hold of Cas's hips. Cas moved slowly against Dean, leaning forward to place kisses along Dean's neck. Dean turned his head to allow Cas better access.

Cas slipped his hand into Dean's pants, wrapping his fingers around Dean's erection. Dean gasped, thrusting lightly into Cas's hand. Cas kissed along Dean's jaw, moving up to nibbled on his earlobe. Cas moved his hand down, rubbing his thumb over the head of Dean's erection. Dean moaned, resting his head against Cas's shoulder. Cas kissed his cheek, continuing to torture Dean by changing his movements.

"C-close" Dean mumbled, thrusting into Cas's hand.

"It's okay I got you" Cas said, flicking his wrist. Dean came with a shout, biting down hard into Cas's shoulder. Cas pulled his hand out of Deans pants, wiping it off on his pants.

"You didn't come" Dean said tiredly.

"It's alright," Cas said kissing the top of Dean's head. "You can repay me later"


	5. Ticklish

Dean was extremely ticklish though he wouldn't admit this to anyone. Sam found this out when they were younger and Dean was grateful that he didn't use it against him all that often. He hasn't told Cas about this and he was wondering how long it would take for him to find out. They were laying on Dean's bed in the bunker, cuddled against each other, exchanging lazy kisses every now and again. Cas trailed his hands lightly along Dean's sides and Dean squirmed when Cas's hands lightly brushed along his side near his hip. Cas looked up at him confusion etched into his features. Dean shook his head.

"It's nothing" he said, laughing lightly. Cas squinted at him. "Really Cas"

"You're ticklish aren't you?"

"No I'm not"

"You are"

"Don't Cas" Dean said, his eyes growing wide. The corners of Cas's mouth turned up into a sly smile. Cas placed his hands on Dean's sides and began tickling him, Dean laughing hard and uncontrollably.

"Stop Cas" Dean choked out breathlessly.

"Never" Cas said, rolling Dean into his back and straddling his lap, continuing to run his hands along Dean's stomach and sides.

"Cas stop" Dean said, weakly trying to push Cas's hands off him.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, please stop" Cas laughed, stopping his relentless torture. Dean continued to laugh a while longer before stopping and resting his hands on Cas's thighs. Cas smiled, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Dean's lips. Dean grabbed the back of Cas's neck, pulling him down to catch his lips in a slightly less innocent kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

"You never told me you were ticklish" Cas said in-between kisses.

"It was my dirty secret"


	6. Silk

Silk, it was silk and fuck it was wonderful. It was all silk, the whole wash load was silk. Cas brought the material out and rubbed it absently through his fingers. It was still warm and he imagined for a moment Dean spread out on those silk sheets, shamelessly stroking himself and coming all over the red fabric. Cas shuddered at the thought.

Cas continued to unload the wash, pulling out item after item of silk and Cas wondered absently why Dean owned so many things that were silk. He resolved to ask him about it later. Cas carefully folded all the items and placed them in Dean's basket. He carried the basket down the hall and knocked before entering Dean's room. Cas heard the shower running and went about putting Dean's things away.

Cas heard the shower turn off and heard Dean busying around the bathroom before he came into the room, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Dean looked at what Cas was putting away and felt his face heat up slightly.

"I meant to get those"

"It's fine but may I ask why you have so many things made out of silk?" Dean's blush intensified.

"I like the way they feel" he mumbled. Cas nodded, putting away the rest of the items. Cas smiled smalley at Dean before leaving the room with the now empty basket.

Cas unloaded them from the dryer again, this time just the sheets. His rubbed one of the corners in-between his fingers all the way to Dean's room. Cas knocked and when Dean didn't respond he knocked again. Silence. Cas frowned, placing his ear against the door.

He heard Dean on the other side, moaning and panting and Cas could only guess what he was doing. Cas felt his cheeks fill with colour and he set the basket down, heading to his own room to deal with the growing discomfort in his trousers.

Cas was beguining to think that Dean only washed the silks when he knew Cas would be doing the laundry. Cas solemnly folded the sheets that he was now positive Dean came on and placed them in the basket, making his way down the hall and knocking on Dean's door.

He heard the muffled 'come in' from the other side and went in. Dean was laying in his bed, the comforter pulled up to his waist, his top half exposed. Cas could see the corner of the black silk sheet and his mouth watered at the promise of it. Dean caught Cas staring and Cas cleared his throat, turning to the dresser.

"You know Dean I'm not your house maid"

"A shame really"

"And why's that?"

"Because I'd love to see you in a maid's outfit" Cas felt his face fill with colour at the very thought of dressing up like that for Dean. Cas shifted slightly, attempting to get more comfortable as his pants became tighter.

"It'd be nice if you wore only the frilly apron, your tight little ass all exposed" Cas's hands trembled as he finished putting the rest of the sheets away. He purposefully stayed turned away from Dean but he knew Dean was smirking smugly. Cas very quickly left Dean's room.

Cas grumbled as he folded Dean's sheets, angerly throwing them into the basket and stomping down the hall, not bothering to knock. Cas stopped once he stepped over the threshold. Dean was laying on top of the red silk sheets, the corner of the sheet lightly fisted around his cock as he slowly stroked himself. Cas dropped the basket in shock and Dean simply looked up at him. Cas continued to stare open mouthed at Dean.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Dean grunted out.

"I'm sorry" Cas muttered, bending down to pick up the basket, turning to go.

"Don't" Dean manged. Cas set the basket back down and turned to look at Dean. Dean motioned for Cas to come over to the bed and Cas complied to his request. Dean pulled him down for a heated kiss, releasing him to whisper against his lips.

"Do it Cas, make me come" Cas did as he was told, removing the silk sheet corner and wrapping his fingers around Dean's arousal. Dean groaned and thrusted lightly into Cas's hand. Cas rubbed his thumb over the head and Dean gasped. Cas bent forward, taking the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean gasped again and Cas rewarded him by taking more of him into his mouth.

Dean groaned and tried to push in further but Cas stopped him by holding down his hips. Cas pulled off of Dean and Dean let out a small whine that was cut off when Cas licked up his shaft. Dean reached down and tangled his fingers in Cas's hair. Cas took the head back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Dean shivered a little and without warning Cas took all of Dean into his mouth, the head of his cock brushing against the back of his throat. Dean let out a truly sinful noise and Cas smiled around his cock, bobbing his head slightly.

Cas hollowed out his cheeks, swallowing around Dean, causing Dean to grip Cas's hair tighter, tugging at it. Cas swirled his tongue around Dean and in turn Dean thrusted into his mouth. Dean was close Cas could tell, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. With some clever flicks of his tongue Dean came with a shout down the back of Cas's throat. Cas swallowed all of what Dean had to offer before pulling off with a 'pop'. Dean lazily grabbed at Cas, pulling him up to cuddle up against him.

"Thank you" Dean said with a yawn.

"Welcome" Cas said, placing a kiss to Dean's neck before snuggling in and falling into a comfortable slumber.


	7. The Restaurant

Dean had a fondness for grabbing Cas at inappropriate times and this time was no different. Cas was sitting across from Dean in a booth at some restaurant or another, Sam sitting next to Dean. Dean had slipped off his shoe and was slowly rubbing at Cas's cock through his pants. Cas peaked up at Dean over the top if his menu and Dean smiled, pushing his foot harder against Cas's groin causing Cas to let out a choked gasp. Sam looked up from his menu, his brow furrowed in confusion and concern.   
"Alright there Cas?"  
"Fine" Cas gasped, slamming his head down on the table. Sam shook his head and turned back to his menu. The waitress came over a moment later and took their order, Dean having to order for Cas, given that he was a bit preoccupied. Dean causally continued to rub at Cas's cock all the while holding a perfectly normal conversation with Sam. Cas let out a few gaspy breaths that made Sam look over in concern but not enough to actually check if Cas was okay.   
Sam excused himself to the restroom and when Sam was out of eyeshot Dean scooted into the booth next to Cas, casually slipping his hand into Cas's pants, wrapping his calloused fingers around Cas's aching member. Cas gasped and turned to give Dean a slightly panicked look. Getting him off under the table with his foot was one thing but giving him a hand job in a slightly crowded restaurant was another entirely. Dean leaned forward and placed a slightly sinful kiss to Cas's mouth, while flicking his wrist in several expert ways, making Cas come in his pants like a teenager. Dean removed his hand, wiping it on a spare napkin, watching as Cas resituated himself. Dean moved over to his side of the booth, sliding his shoe back on and putting on a mask of indifference as Sam came back and sat down.   
"Cas are you sure you aren't sick or something you look a little flushed" Cas looked at Sam with confusion.   
"I'm fine Sam, I've never been better" Sam nodded and Dean smiled knowingly. And it didn't matter at all that Cas was slightly aroused by the fact that he sat through dinner with his own cum drying to the insides of his thighs, it didn't matter at all.


	8. Taxi

Dean had insisted in taking a cab home, leaving Sam to drive the Impala back to the bunker. Cas kept glancing over at Dean but each time Dean was simply staring forward. Dean reached over, placing his hand on Cas's thigh, squeezing the soft inner skin. Dean leaned over and brushed his nose along Cas's neck.  
"Remember when you let me rut against you in that closet until I came?" Dean whispered, causing Cas to gasp. "I thought it was about time I repaid the favour" Cas let out a small whine as Dean's hand moved up Cas's thigh, reaching over to palm his growing erection through his pants. Cas bucked up into Dean's hand and with the distraction of his hand Dean slipped down onto the floor of the cab, kneeling in front of Cas.  
"Dean what, what are you?"  
"Shh" Dean said against Cas's crotch, causing him to moan. Dean slowly unbuckled Cas's pants, pulling him out.  
"Dean I don't think," Cas was cut off by Dean taking him up to the hilt, into his mouth. Cas gasped and Dean smiled around him. Dean bobbed his head, the head of Cas's cock hitting the back of his throat each time. Cas let out a small whine and reached forward, grabbing large fistfuls of Dean's hair and tugging perhaps just a tad too hard. Dean didn't seem to mind though, just continued the expert swirls of his tongue and allowed Cas to thrust back into his mouth.  
And damn was Dean's mouth fine, the heat of it was exquisite and the way that Dean was letting him thrust into the back of his throat would ensure that Dean would be swallowing all of his cum. Cas seemed to have forgotten that they were in the back of a moving vehicle because he let out a large moan that made the cab driver look back at them and swerve slightly. Dean pulled back slightly and Cas let out a small whimper that turned into a gasp as Dean ran his tongue up Cas's shaft and around the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head. Dean slipped the tip of Cas's head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.  
Cas shoved into Dean's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Dean slowly bobbed his head up and down, reaching up to fondle Cas's balls. Cas moaned, thrusting into Dean's mouth. Dean swirled his tongue around Cas's cock a few more times before Cas came with a shout down the back of Dean's throat. Dean swallowed all of Cas's cum before tucking him back into his pants, zipping him back up. Dean leaned up and licked a sinful kiss out of Cas's mouth and even though Cas had just came he was slightly aroused by the fact that he could taste himself on Dean. Dean crawled back up onto the bench seat and resituated himself, his own erection throbbing angrily inside his jeans at being ignored. Cas rested his head in Dean's lap and Dean carded lightly through his hair with his fingers.  
"I'll have to repay you" Cas said with a yawn before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of sex related things but soon I will write some fluff, cause that's always needed.


End file.
